Fantasy Match
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: "Korek api?" / "Yes, tapi bukan korek api biasa. Baekhyun bilang ini mirip seperti korek api di cerita Gadis Korek Api." / "Yi...Yixing.." / "Aku disini." / "Jangan pergi!"/ Kisah pedih Joonmyeon yang mencoba meraih kebahagiaannya dengan korek api sang Gadis Korek Api. / a SuLay fanfiction. / slight! ChenMin. / DLDR. / Review please?


**Fantasy Match**

**A SuLay fanfiction.**

**Kim Joonmyeon x Zhang Yixing**

**Suho x Lay**

**DLDR**

**Happy reading :)**

**.**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas ketika seorang lelaki—yang sebenarnya—berwajah _angelic_ memasuki One Shot Pub yang malam itu cukup ramai. Sang pria berwajah _angelic_ tersebut tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya, berjalan dengan tatapan mata tetap tertuju kearah meja bartender, dimana seseorang yang sudah sangat ia kenal tengah menunggu dengan senyuman khas'nya.

"Yo! Joonmyeon-ah!" sapa sang bartender imut dengan ceria saat si pria berwajah _angelic_—Joonmyeon—mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi didekat bar. Si bartender imut menggoyangkan botolnya seperti menari, tengah mengocok campuran minuman untuk pelanggan lain.

"_As usual?_" tanya sang bartender yang hanya dijawab anggukan kecil dari Joonmyeon. Bartender berpipi bakpao itu hanya tersenyum simpul, sudah terbiasa dengan jawaban Joonmyeon yang pendek-pendek dan praktis sejak hari dimana Joonmyeon mulai datang ke pub. Mata bartender itu memperhatikan Joonmyeon yang kini meraih sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya perlahan.

Jadi Joonmyeon sekarang juga menjadi perokok.

"Masih belum _move on_, eh?" Minseok menuang vodka kedalam gelas untuk mengocok kemudian mencampurnya sedikit dengan jus jeruk dan whisky. Tangannya yang lain dengan sigap meraih beberapa es batu dan potongan lemon untuk ikut dikocok. Mata hamster si bartender masih sibuk melekat pada sosok Joonmyeon yang kini mencoba membuat asap rokok yang ia hembuskan jadi bulat-bulat.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabanku apa, Kim Minseok," Joonmyeon memandang Minseok dengan datar, mengawasi Minseok yang kini menuang minuman pesanan Joonmyeon kedalam gelas. Sementara yang dipandang sedikit cengengesan, mencoba menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang menampakkan raut mengasihani. Minseok tahu Joonmyeon tidak suka dikasihani, harga diri pria itu tinggi.

"_I suppose you should look for a new one,"_ saran Minseok ketika menghidangkan minumannya didepan Joonmyeon. Namun pria berkulit putih itu menggeleng.

"Mudah mengatakannya ketika mereka meninggalkanmu untuk orang lain, Min," Joonmyeon meneguk minumannya sekilas. "Tapi sayangnya Yixing tidak begitu,"

Hati Minseok mencelos. Mendengarkan masalah Joonmyeon selalu membuatnya ingin menangis. Apalagi jika Joonmyeon sudah menyebut-nyebut tentang Yixing atau menceritakan segala sesuatu tentangnya yang berujung pada turunnya airmata Joonmyeon. Tidak jarang terkadang si bartender berpipi bakpao itu ikut menangis.

Yixing. Zhang Yixing nama lengkapnya. Adalah kekasih Joonmyeon yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kecelakaan dimana Joonmyeon turut terlibat didalamnya. Kecelakaan yang terjadi seminggu sebelum pernikahannya dengan Joonmyeon. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa Yixing yang saat itu berusaha menyelamatkan Joonmyeon.

Minseok agak panik ketika airmata Joonmyeon perlahan mulai mengalir lagi. Ditengah kepanikan itu, Minseok tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang diberikan Baekhyun kemarin malam. Tangannya dengan cepat merogoh-rogoh kedalam kantung celananya, yakin seratus persen bahwa kemarin ia mengenakan celana yang sama dan barang kecil itu masih disana. Mata hamster Minseok membulat senang ketika tangannya menjumpai sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"_Dude_, ada barang baru. Baekhyun memberikannya padaku kemarin,"

Minseok melempar barang dari Baekhyun yang berupa sekotak korek api itu pada Joonmyeon yang menangkapnya dengan sigap. Mata sedang Joonmyeon mengamati korek api di tangannya dengan bingung.

"Korek api?"

"_Yes,_ tapi bukan korek api biasa." Minseok tersenyum miring ketika melihat reaksi Joonmyeon yang bingung. Minseok tahu ini salah untuk memberikan barang semacam itu pada Joonmyeon tapi setidaknya dia lega Joonmyeon tidak menangis lagi.

"Perhatikan labelnya,"

Menuruti Minseok, Joonmyeon memperhatikan bagian depan kotak korek api tersebut dan mendapati sebuah tulisan dengan ukiran font yang aneh.

"_Fantasy Match?_"

"Yeah," Minseok mengelap tangannya yang terkena bacardi. "Baekhyun bilang ini mirip seperti korek api di cerita Gadis Korek Api. Kau tahu ceritanya kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Well yah, ini mirip seperti korek api di cerita itu. Nyalakan korek apinya, dan semua yang kau inginkan akan terkabul," Minseok terkekeh. "Namun dalam bentuk fantasi tentu saja."

Joonmyeon masih memandang bingung pada penjelasan Minseok. Tapi dalam hati, ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan korek api ini.

"Begitu ya," Joonmyeon meneguk minumannya sekaligus, kemudian mematikan rokoknya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Aku ingin mencoba korek api ini," pamit Joonmyeon, kemudian menyambar jaketnya cepat. Melambai pada Minseok yang diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Aku harap dia tidak membakar rumahnya dengan itu," Minseok bergumam sebentar, kemudian beralih kepada seorang pemuda tampan dengan rahang tegas yang duduk di sisi bar.

"Selamat malam, mau pesan apa?"

.

.

BLAM.

Joonmyeon menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras begitu ia memasuki rumah minimalisnya. Rumah yang tadinya akan ia tempati bersama Yixing seandainya pemuda cantik itu tidak pergi.

Tanpa melepas sepatu maupun mantelnya, Joonmyeon langsung duduk di lantai dan membuka kotak korek api itu. Menatap korek api yang ujungnya berwarna kuning itu. Sangat berbeda dengan korek api kebanyakan. Mengambilnya sebuah, kemudian mengamatinya lebih lekat.

"Kuning," gumam Joonmyeon. Menatap tajam korek api yang sewarna dengan rambut Yixing tepat sebelum ia pergi.

Dengan gerakan lambat, Joonmyeon menggesekkan kepala korek api tersebut dengan salah satu sisi kotaknya, membuat korek api itu menyala terang menerangi rumah Joonmyeon yang gelap karena lampunya sengaja ia matikan.

Joonmyeon menutup matanya ketika korek api itu perlahan mengeluarkan aroma bunga mawar yang merilekskan pikiran Joonmyeon. Dihirupnya aroma mawar tersebut dalam-dalam, sampai didengarnya sebuah suara lembut memanggilnya.

"Suho,"

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya. Ia tahu benar siapa orang yang memberinya panggilan tersebut. Satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama seperti itu.

Zhang Yixing.

"Yi...Yixing-ah," Joonmyeon meletakkan korek yang masih menyala itu didalam asbak, kemudian matanya menelusuri setiap ruangan, mencari sosok Yixing yang tadi memanggilnya dengan suara lembut. Suara yang Joonmyeon rindukan.

"Aku disini,"

Mata Joonmyeon berair ketika merasakan ia dipeluk dari belakang. Kepalanya ia tolehkan sedikit, dan mendapati Yixing kini tengah memeluknya dengan lembut. Mendekap punggung kokoh Joonmyeon dengan tangan-tangannya yang kecil dan kurus. Menempelkan tubuhnya yang rapuh dengan tubuh kuat Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tidak tahan lagi.

Joonmyeon langsung membalikkan badannya, kemudian balas memerangkap Yixing dalam pelukannya. Airmatanya mengucur deras, bibirnya menyuarakan isakan saat dirinya melihat Yixing benar-benar ada.

Yixing yang ia rindukan.

Yixing yang ia cintai.

"Uljima," Yixing mengecup pelipis Joonmyeon. "Jangan menangis,"

Joonmyeon tidak perduli. Tidak dihiraukannya tangan Yixing yang perlahan mulai menghilang seiring padamnya korek api tersebut. Tubuh Yixing yang mulai pudar seiring dengan menggelapnya ruangan tersebut.

Korek api tersebut telah padam.

Joonmyeon menghentikan isaknya ketika mendapati dirinya kini berada dalam kegelapan dan hanya memeluk udara kosong. Perlahan, Joonmyeon mulai panik.

'_Korek api,' _Joonmyeon meraba-raba lantai di sekitarnya. Matanya yang masih berair mulai nyalang untuk mencari kotak korek api tersebut.

'_Korek api!' _

Tangan Joonmyeon akhirnya meraih sebuah benda kotak kecil yang familiar. Tangannya dengan gemetar meraih satu batang korek api, kemudian menyalakannya dan kembali meletakkannya kedalam asbak. Dalam sekejab, hidungnya kembali dipenuhi aroma mawar. Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gelisah, kembali menanti Yixing untuk datang menemuinya kembali.

"Suho..."

Airmata Joonmyeon yang sempat berhenti kini kembali deras mengalir. Bibirnya mengeluarkan isakan yang semakin keras. Tangannya yang tadinya mencengkeram kotak korek api kini melemah. Membiarkan kotak korek api tersebut tergeletak begitu saja diatas karpet yang dingin. Kedua tangan Joonmyeon terulur ke depan, berusaha meraih sosok manis yang kini juga tengah mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yixing begitu ia berhasil meraihnya. Dirasakannya tangan Yixing mengelus rambutnya, membuat isak kerinduannya semakin keras. Airmata Yixing turun satu persatu melihat kondisi Joonmyeon sekarang.

Joonmyeon tampak sangat rapuh...

"Suho-ya," Yixing memandang asbak yang tergeletak bersamaan dengan beberapa puntung rokok disampingnya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi perokok, eo?" airmata Yixing mengalir tidak suka. "Kemana Suho yang dulu gila gaya hidup sehat? Kenapa Suho-ku berubah?"

"Tidak..." Joonmyeon mencengkeram baju yang dikenakan Yixing. "Aku..tidak tahu, Xing-ah," Joonmyeon menegakkan lehernya, memandang Yixing yang bayangannya kian menghilang seiring dengan padamnya korek api kedua.

Joonmyeon kembali panik.

"Yixing-ah!" Joonmyeon menjerit keras memanggil Yixing yang tubuhnya semakin menghilang. "ZHANG YIXING!"

Joonmyeon dengan kalap meraih beberapa korek api, kemudian menyalakannya sekaligus sebelum Yixing benar-benar pergi.

Berhasil.

Joonmyeon dapat merasakan kembali tangan Yixing yang mengusak rambutnya dengan lembut. Joonmyeon menangis bahagia. Korek-korek tersebut diletakkannya sembarangan kedalam asbak, membiarkan api yang keluar dari korek api tersebut ikut membakar kayu korek sebelumnya yang telah padam.

Hati Joonmyeon sakit melihat jumlah korek api yang telah ia nyalakan.

Benarkah ini hanyalah fantasi?

Kenapa fantasi ini terasa begitu nyata...

Membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Suara lembut Yixing kembali mengusik indera pendengarannya. Menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari lamunan singkatnya.

Ini bukan fantasi.

Lihatlah, suara itu terdengar sangat nyata. Dan usapan Yixing di pipi Joonmyeon terasa sangat lembut—sama seperti biasanya.

"Ani," Joonmyeon menyusrukkan kepalanya di dada Yixing. Menikmati wangi tubuh yang sudah lama ia rindukan tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu," airmatanya kembali mengalir. "Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?"

"Untuk menyelamatkanmu," Yixing mengusap rambut Joonmyeon, mengacak-acaknya dengan lembut seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Biasanya Joonmyeon akan ngambek jika Yixing mengacak rambutnya seperti ini. Namun kali ini tidak. Joonmyeon hanya menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Yixing, menikmati setiap usakan Yixing pada rambutnya sebelum ia kembali—

"Yi-Yixing?"

—menghilang.

Usakan itu terasa semakin jauh. Dan Joonmyeon kembali merasa panik. Kembali dicarinya kotak korek api tersebut. Tidak menghiraukan Yixing yang memanggilnya dengan nada khawatir.

"Suho-ya,"

Joonmyeon masih mencari kotak mungil berwarna merah tersebut.

"Kim Suho!"

Yixing terdengar ingin menangis. Namun Joonmyeon tidak perduli. Pria pendek itu tetap mencari kotak korek api yang berharga tersebut.

Korek api yang kembali membawanya bertemu Yixing.

Korek api yang membuat keinginannya menjadi kenyataan.

Korek api yang memberikannya kebahagiaan.

"Ketemu!" gumam Joonmyeon agak keras, kemudian mengeluarkan semua isi korek api tersebut, dan menyulut semuanya sekaligus. Kemudian menjatuhkan korek api yang sudah terbakar tersebut keatas karpet, membuat api mulai melalap karpet.

"Suho..."

Yixing memanggil lirih. Memperhatikan dengan intens lilitan api yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Joonmyeon.

Di sisi lain, Joonmyeon memandang api yang mulai menyebar, dan Yixing bergantian. Samar, dirinya dapat memandang Yixing yang tengah menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata pemuda berlesung pipi tersebut, membuat Joonmyeon ingin memeluknya.

Joonmyeon melangkah satu langkah. Yixing menjerit ngeri.

"Suho-ya! Jangan kesini!"

Joonmyeon berhenti sejenak. Memandang Yixing yang sudah menangis. Kemudian memandang lalapan api yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Yixing.

Dua langkah.

"SUHO!" Yixing menjerit makin keras. "Diam disana! Jangan kemana-mana! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu lagi!"

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya, kemudian menggeleng gusar. Tidak. Sudah cukup Yixing meninggalkannya sekali. Kali ini tidak lagi.

Tiga langkah.

Joonmyeon menahan nafasnya. Satu langkah lagi, dan api akan melalap tubuhnya.

"KIM JOONMYEON! DIAM DISANA!" Yixing jatuh tertunduk, dan menangis semakin hebat. Meskipun ia sangat menyayangi Suho-nya, ia masih ingin Suho menjalani hidupnya yang bahagia di dunia. Ia tidak setega dan seegois itu untuk meminta Suho menjalani hidup bersamanya.

"Tidak," jawab Joonmyeon tegas, mengagetkan Yixing. "Sudah cukup aku kehilanganmu sekali, _not anymore_," Joonmyeon melangkah maju, membiarkan api menjilat pakaiannya. Wajah tampan itu berkerut hebat saat api melalap tubuhnya setelah pakaiannya habis.

BRUK.

Joonmyeon terjatuh begitu saja begitu melewati dinding api tersebut. Mata jernih Joonmyeon memandang dengan lembut pada Yixing yang menghampirinya dan mengelus pipinya yang mulai memanas karena api dan airmata.

"Kenapa?" Yixing mengecup rambut Joonmyeon. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Joonmyeon nyengir. Cengiran pertama yang ditampilkannya selama setengah tahun ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi, Xing. Sekali sudah cukup, aku tidak ingin sakit lagi."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Airmata masih keluar dari mata sipit yang biasanya menampakkan binar bahagia bagai bintang tersebut.

"Xing," Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Rasanya panas sekali. Bisa kau peluk aku?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yixing mendekap tubuh Joonmyeon yang terbakar. Tidak merasa takut sebab ia hanyalah salah satu fantasi Joonmyeon yang menjadi nyata. Tidak merasakan panas sama sekali sebab ia hanyalah sebuah imajinasi.

Joonmyeon tersenyum seraya mengingat kotak korek api tersebut dan tulisan yang ada diatasnya.

_Fantasy Match._

Joonmyeon tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya ketika ia melihat wajah Yixing semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

Memejamkan matanya semakin erat ketika lalapan api semakin mengganas di tubuhnya. Mencoba terlepas, menggapai kedamaian bersama Yixing.

"Zhang Yixing," Joonmyeon terengah untuk terakhir kali, "Saranghae."

.

.

Minseok menangis keras dalam pelukan Jongdae—kekasihnya—saat upacara pemakaman pelanggannya sekaligus sahabatnya selama setengah tahun ini, Kim Joonmyeon.

Pria yang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya.

Pria yang terlihat tangguh di luar namun rapuh di dalam.

Pria yang sering curhat macam-macam, mulai dari urusan pekerjaan sampai menceritakan panjang lebar soal Zhang Yixing.

Jongdae mengusap pelipis kekasihnya dengan lembut saat melihat peti mati Joonmyeon dimasukkan kedalam tungku pembakaran. Joonmyeon dikremasi. Keluarganya memutuskan begitu.

Pagi hari setelah Minseok memberikan korek api tersebut, pria imut itu mendapat bahwa Kim Joonmyeon ditemukan meninggal dalam kondisi masih terbakar diantara api yang beraroma mawar yang melalap rumahnya. Di tangan Joonmyeon yang masih setengah terbakar ditemukan kotak kenangannya bersama Yixing. Kotak tersebut didekap dengan erat, seolah Joonmyeon benar-benar ingin melindungi kotak tersebut.

Tepat setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, Minseok membatu. Tidak disangkanya ketakutannya menjadi nyata. Cepat-cepat diteleponnya kekasihnya, dan memintanya datang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Jongdae menatap tungku pembakaran dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari Minseok itu mendekap kepala Minseok di dadanya ketika orang-orang di krematorium mulai menyiramkan minyak tanah ke atas peti mati dan menyalakan api.

Seiring memelannya tangis Minseok, aroma lembut bunga mawar memenuhi rongga hidung Minseok dan Jongdae.

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

Sudah! Ini dibikin ditengah kegalauan kerja tugas bikin cerita ._. jadi yah, harus 5-7 halaman..kemudian dsb dsb ._. cih ._. sebenernya cerita ini sih yg mau ditranslate jd bahasa inggris buat dikumpulin..tapi tanpa epilognya jd cuma sampe pas Suho oppa meninggal ._. what do you think? :3

Puhahaha yah yah I know I talk a lot xD

Review please? :3


End file.
